Holding Out for You
by Very Sincerely Yours
Summary: AU: Vampires are kept as slaves. [dalaric, hurt!damon, violence, course language.] Alaric is finally pressured into applying for his own vampire pet. He's sure that he's supposed to be feeling something, anything, but he isn't. He supposes that the blinding frost is impairing any logical thought on his part. It's probably better like that anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_New story. Yay._

_Firstly, his universe isn't originally mine. I strongly recommend a story titled 'I'm Yours & You're Mine' by Gazing at Stars, I've written this for her universe with her permission. It is set years before her story, and the plot lines, I'm sure, are very different, but depending on our collaboration we may decide to link them together to some extent later. Either way, please go check hers out as soon as you've read this._

_Also, for this universe, you just have to know that vampires are treated as pets, slaves even, probably because their existence was discovered early and vervain was used to subdue them from the very beginning. They're kept weak so that they're less of a threat, and the word has evolved differently; don't think of it as the vampire diaries universe or else you'll get confused and won't be able to enjoy this as much. They are still fast and strong, or at least are supposed to be, but are no where near as predator like as in the show and books._

_Also, for anyone who's interested, I will continue with 'Lie to Me' eventually, it's currently on extended hiatus because of my lack of inspiration. _

_Ttyl._

* * *

~.~

**Very Sincerely Yours**

**'Holding Out for You'**

~.~

_"You know what you need, Ricky? A vampire. No, look't me! Since I got my l'ttle twerp, ever'thing's been so much better! You need to feel 'n control, Rick, have some-one to take it all out on sometime."_

_"You're drunk, bud."_

_"No 'm not! Yeah, I am... But it don't make it any less true. Go to Richard, apply for a vampire! You qualify just fine, you've always qualified! Richard loves you, he'll bend over fucking backward to get you a one; I dunno why you 'aven't done it already."_

_"I'm taking you home."_

_"It'll make you less bor'ng, Ricky."_

_"Get up, we're going."_

_"You know 'm right, Ricky."_

_"Yeah... sure I do."_

~.~

_"Finally, Rick! I knew you'd cave eventually. You can only 'old out on me fer so long..."_

_"Look, Richard, do I qualify or not?"_

_"Course ye do. You've qualified all yer life."_

_"That's what Tommy said."_

_"Tommy's a smart guy, when he ain't pissed off his rocker. We're gonna get ye a vampire, me boy! Hell, we can go get ye one now, file the paperwork later. 'Ow's that sound?"_

_"I... I don't really know where to, ya know, find them and that..."_

_"Don't worry, son, I run this network; yer fine with me. Don't think there are any in the in-city compounds, they've been cleaned out, but there might be a couple further out. Shit places, but vampire's are vampires, aren't they? Yer just might be saving one..."_

_"Yeah, saving one. That sounds alright."_

~.~

_"Registration in order?"_

_"I've got 'im covered. Ye know who I am don't ya? Good. Well, ye got my signature, we'll fill the rest in as soon as we find Ricky 'is new pet."_

_"Door's on the left, cells are down the back. Browse as you like, Sir, press the buzzer if you need any assistance."_

_"That's a good lad. Come on, Rick! Let's get you yer vampire!"_

~.~

Alaric groaned aloud as he and Richard were led from the warmth of the first building by the grey path they were told to follow. The air felt like ice, so cold he was sure even someone without nerves could feel it, and he tugged his thick jacket around him tightly as they moved further out into the cold. It looked like it was going to rain, or hail more like it, and Alaric asked himself yet again why the hell he was out in fucking nowhere getting a vampire from a shit-hole.

_It's your fucking fault, ass-hole. Take it like a man._

Richard's happy whistling disturbed his thoughts and he forced himself not to think anymore. It wasn't all that difficult; he felt like the cold had shrunk his brain to half its original size.

The path wove further down through a mistreated garden, vines hanging down to whack Rick in the face, and he continued to stumble along, cursing Richard and his uncanny ability to not be troubled by any of this. They were going to get a slave, for fuck's sake. A fucking slave! Rick couldn't pretend to be okay with that, even if he was the one who had finally cracked and given in to the pressure of his friends.

After walking for far too long, Rick finally caught sight of the cells. They were grey, ugly looking concrete blocks, all stuck next to each other with a corridor along one side, allowing access into each. The entrance to each cell was just a sheet of hatched wire, the gaps large enough to slide your fingers through, and even from here Rick could tell that there wasn't anything inside at all. It was all dark, which Alaric supposed was a blessing for the vampires inside, and he immediately decided that he disliked the place immensely.

By the time they finally reached it, Alaric found that his immediate perception hadn't changed in the slightest.

Richard opened up the outside gate (there was a mechanical locking system on the outside, and the entire section of wire all the way around was dripping with something Rick couldn't identify) and led them both inside. The first cell was empty, the little white information card on the side covered by an angry read stamp. _DECEASED_. Brilliant. They picked up a steady pace after that, slow and quiet, Richard's soft _'take your time'_ echoing in Rick's head. His stomach twisted every-time they walked past a new cell, entire body shaking from nervousness, jacket pulled further around him as the cold seemed to settle in his bones.

There were vampires, male and female, mostly aged between twenty-five and forty. Some sat quietly at the backs of their cells, others slept in the shadows, making it impossible to Alaric to see them. There were three or four that were yelling incoherently, cursing him as he walked past, and he sped up slightly in an effort to move away from them as quickly as possible. The hallway didn't seem to end, and Rick desperately hoped that he'd find an excuse to leave as quickly as he could, with or without a vampire.

The next vampire he came across seemed different from the others. This one was younger, barely an adult, curled up on himself against the wall on the far corner of the cell. The light barely allowed Rick any distinctions, and he stood still for a while, struggling to see anything other than dark outlines and blotches of black and grey.

He didn't realize he'd been staring until the vampire lifted it's head slightly, bright eyes blinking at him through the dark, and they watched each other for a few seconds, until he lifted his hand to wave and the vampire's eyes were lost from sight again.

Rick turned to the information card.

"Rick? Somethin' wrong?" Alaric heard Richard backtrack, and soon the older man was standing next to him, gazing curiously into the cell. "There aren't many more up tha' way... Ye like this one?"

"Yeah," Alaric said softly, reading through the card for the third time. "Something like that."

Richard beamed, obviously pleased with himself, and headed back up the corridor to press the little buzzer and call the assistant over. Meanwhile, Alaric crouched down, squinting in an attempt to see better, and eventually the vampire shifted slightly, meeting his eyes again.

Rick cocked his head to one side, barely able to make out the vampire's face in the dark, and moved his hand to the wire, sliding two of his fingers through. The vampire seemed surprised by this, although it really was impossible to tell, and Alaric did his best to seem as non-threatening as possible.

All too soon, Richard was back with the assistant from earlier.

"What's he like?" Alaric asked as the two arrived, not shifting his gaze at all.

"Doesn't talk," the man returned bluntly from behind him. "We don't know if he can't or refuses to. He isn't the most compliant, either, we use vervain here but the place he was at last enjoyed beating the ones that misbehaved. Rumor has it he was separated from his brother, but I don't know if that's true."

"Is he violent?"

The man hesitated before replying. "No, I guess he isn't. I doubt he'll be easy to handle, though. Why, you want to go inside?"

Rick looked up at Richard, only to be met with an approving nod, and he stood, letting the assistant move over to the entrance.

"There's a button on the wall, like the one out here; bright red. That'll inject one of the vervain darts in his collar. I've had to use a couple today already, so he shouldn't be much trouble. The light is almost dead, but you can still try it out if you'd like." There was another pause and then, "His name's Damon."

Alaric nodded, still staring at the vampire, and then the cell was opened and he stepped inside, hearing it click behind him. Richard and the assistant moved away for a while, and a small, needy, insecure part of Alaric hoped they wouldn't go too far.

He reached out and felt along the wall for the light switch, flicking it on when he finally found it, and the cell was filled with a dull, flickering glow. The red button was now easily visible, and Alaric noted where it was before turning slightly to get a good look at Damon.

Alaric's first thought was that he must be absolutely freezing.

Damon was sitting in his corner like Rick had first observed, knees pulled up to his chest and head tucked down, out of sight. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only worn pants, and his bare arms seemed to shake as they wrapped around his legs, white lines marring the otherwise smooth flesh. Rick was immediately shocked by these scars, although he supposed that he vervain the assistant mentioned could weaken vampire tissue and leave lasting signs of abuse. The black collar around Damon's neck and what looked like a leather muzzle over his mouth made him grit his teeth, hands bunching into fists, and he forced himself not to hit something. Damon was obviously young, maybe just a little passed twenty, and his black hair only served to show how pale his skin was in comparison. Alaric stepped over to him slowly, crouching down.

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

Eventually, Damon lifted his head and those bright blue eyes bored into Rick again, although Alaric wouldn't make out any emotion in them. He lifted his hand, probably to wave or do something else equally stupid, only to be met with a harsh growl and what he was sure was a flinch, Damon pulling back slightly and curling up tighter. Rick lowered his hand immediately, startled by the reaction.

After another long moment, Rick lifted his hand again, this time painstakingly slowly, Damon's blue eyes watching it like a hawk would a mouse, only with less fire and longing. Eventually, after moving it closer and closer to Damon's face, his fingertips lightly brushed the vampire's cold skin and he forced himself not to pull them back suddenly. Damon's eyes flicked up to meet his own, and Rick thought he could almost find a trace of emotion in their depths.

Almost.

With his stomach in knots, Rick slowly moved his fingers along Damon's check, careful not to touch the leather strap of the muzzle, passed his ear and slowly down part of his jaw. He held his eyes, forcing himself not to move suddenly, hand moving down along Damon's neck as timidly as he could possibly make them. Without thinking, Rick touched the collar at Damon's neck and Damon started, lunging back and hissing deep in his throat like a frightened animal. Rick fell back, heart pounding relentlessly, only to feel his eyes widen as he heard an angry shout from outside and then Damon was crying out again, the sound muffled beyond recognition, this time clawing at his own neck as he fell to one side, face twisted into a mask of pain. Rick cursed loudly, jumping up and over to the cell entrance, eyes hard and unforgiving.

"He's mine."

The assistant seemed shocked, as did Richard, although the latter was also incredibly pleased and so the emotion wasn't quite as raw as one would expect.

Rick didn't give either of them a chance to but in before he continued.

"Go sort out any of the paperwork, grab whatever you think I'll need for him. Leave this door open as well, I'll bring him up to the main building myself."

"That not how it works..." The assistant started, unsure, but was cut off by Richard, who berated him firmly, and soon the cell was opening and Rick was being handed a thick strip of leather that he was supposed to attach to Damon's collar. He nodded bluntly, eyeing it with distaste, and turned away before he could watch either of the two men leave.

Taking a deep breath, Rick moved back over to Damon, who was curled up on his side, face still showing obvious pain. He didn't move at all when Rick crouched next to him, except to shrink back slightly as he caught sight of the leather lead, and Rick carefully brought it forward and attached it to Damon's collar before leaving it to lie uselessly on the ground.

Damon whimpered once, the sound making Rick's heart melt, and he reminded himself that Damon was far better of with him than he was in a cold, concrete box.

Slowly, although he knew that Damon wouldn't be able to resist him, Alaric pulled Damon's upper body up gently, not bothering to care if Damon's face tucked in against his throat, although he supposed having blood so close to a vampire as weak as Damon with an obvious barrier in his way would be causing some type of pain. He squeezed the smaller body gently, feeling it stiffen, before sliding his other arm under Damon's knees and lifting him up off the cold floor.

Damon groaned once, subconsciously leaning into Rick as if in desperate need of warmth, and Rick counted that as a small victory even as Damon's eyes clouded and fluttered closed. He stepped back slowly, testing Damon's weight, before moving out of the cell and back into the corridor. Some of the other vampires yelled and cursed at him as he left but he payed them no mind, instead feeling Damon's each and every tick and flinch and adjusting his grip accordingly.

Soon he was out of the last gate, thankful that the assistant had the mind to keep it open for him, and was walking back up the grey path towards the main building and the approaching warmth.

Damon didn't react much as Alaric moved, occasionally making a soft sound of pain whenever Rick stumbled, and soon they were reaching the end of the garden. Rick slowly placed Damon down, letting the vampire lean on him heavily, and he slipped the end of the lead around his wrist, glad that Damon was too out of it to notice.

Steeling himself, Rick brought them both inside, feeling the heat hit him like a tidal-wave, and he had to stop Damon from falling to the floor again. Richard was waiting at the counter, looking very bored until he caught sight of Alaric and his mouth twisted up into a grin, waving him over happily. Alaric did his best to get Damon to move without hurting him, suddenly glad that he'd decided to carry Damon from the cells earlier, not that it was something he'd ever tell Richard or Tommy.

Rick saw that Richard had something for him to sign, so he slowly lowered Damon down to sit against the counter, making sure the lead was long enough to prevent any pulling at Damon's collar, before taking a look at the document.

"Sign here, and it's all done, Ricky," Richard beamed, handing him a pen. "The chap's takin' some blood out to the car for ye, you'll need something to keep 'im going for a little while. Ye can have it delivered, ye know, every Saturday morning. I'll fix that up for ye later, shall I. Ye get 'im up from the cells okay? We'll head off in a second, I've filled out everythin' else. Ye can change 'is name if ye want, but I thought ye wouldn't like to. The rest wasn't anythin' worth worryin' about..."

Alaric was almost glad for Richard's ramblings, signing quickly and nodding at the older man whenever appropriate. The assistant came through the door after a little while, eyeing Damon harshly, although he seemed to settle when he caught sight of the lead firmly in place.

It made Alaric sick.

Rick quickly handed over the last piece of paper, complete with a fresh signature, and felt a huge weight slide off his shoulders when he heard a simple, _'alright, good to go'._

He thought he could have cried.

With gentle touches, Rick helped Damon to his feet, wrapping one arm around the smaller waist, and they made their way over to the door. He felt Damon curl into him as soon as they left the warmth from inside, and tightened his grip as he followed Richard over to the car. The back door was opened and Rick slowly helped Damon inside, laying him down gently across the fabric seats. He took the lead off his wrist and, after only a moment's hesitation, slid off his jacket as well, placing it over Damon's shivering form, before closing the door and sliding into the passenger's seat himself. Richard started the engine, turned on the heating, and soon they were on their way back to Alaric's apartment, leaving the grey shit-hole behind.

Richard didn't talk much on the drive home, although he still grinned exuberantly the whole way without fail, while Rick just sat and watched the windows frost, trying to push horrifying images from his mind.

Suddenly, as if he'd forgotten something important, Rick spun around and checked on Damon, who seemed to have passed out, eyes closed and face slack. His hand fell gently over the edge of the seat, arm disappearing under Rick's thick jacket, and with a quiet sigh Rick turned back to the window.

If Richard noticed, he didn't say a word.

~.~

* * *

tbc, tell me what you think.

- V. S. Y.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to apologize for this chapter, my iPad stole my first document (which I finished the night before last and was over the moon about; I thought it was probably some of the best work I'd ever done) and refuses to give it back. No-one's been able to help me for two days, so after apple staff, i.t. help, apple helplines and technologically savvy friends, I gave up and went out and bought myself a laptop._

_Well, half bought. It's my birthday next week so mum spoiled me. Again._

_So yes, I'm sorry that this isn't as good as it could be. Please don't hurt my feels because something's wrong or doesn't sound right; I already feel shitty enough about this chapter as it is. I've introduced some new stuff in here as well, alluding to Damon's past without, well, confirming anything (because Damon's mute and therefore Alaric has to make his own assumptions) which I don't really like the sound of but I don't have the patience to fix in this chapter. I will be less vague in the future however, you'll just have to be patient; if things sound weird they'll probably be revealed a couple of chapters down the track._

_Still, if anyone can sympathize with me and my problems, that would improve my feels greatly. If not, I still hope you enjoy and let me know if this is as shit as I thought (although please don't draw attention to it's flaws. I see them all already. A simple yes or no would suffice...)_

_Sigh. Ttyl._

~.~

**Chapter 2**

~.~

_"You've got one, Ricky? You went and got your vampire?"_

_"Yes, Tommy."_

_"You're not shitting me, Rick, you actually went with Richard and you actually got yourself a vampire?"_

_"Yes, Tommy, I actually got myself a vampire. He's actually in the car right now."_

_"Is Richard in the car too?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Richard, is he fucking me?"_

_"Fuck off, Tommy! I've got a fucking vampire!"_

_"Alright, alright! I'm coming over on Thursday, Rick, I'm gonna see it with my own eyes. Your very own vampire, I'm so fucking proud'v you!"_

_"I'm hanging up, Tommy."_

_"Five years, Ricky. You can get vampires when you're eighteen and you waited five fucking years! You're a fucking disgrace, but ya' did it! Ya' finally did it!"_

_"Good-bye, Tommy."_

_"I'm gonna be over bright and early, don't forget that 'm coming! Thursday morning, you bett'r have a coffee for me, Ricky, you bett'r, or I'll-"_

_-beep-_

~.~

_"You'll be fine takin' it in, Rick?"_

_"Yes, Richard."_

_"You'll get it up the stairs alright?"_

_"Yes, Richard."_

_"You'll settle it in to yer place okay?"_

_"Yes, Richard."_

_"And you'll make sure it doesn't"-_

_"For fuck's sake, Richard, 'he'! It's a fucking 'he'!"_

_"..._

_"..._

_"...Ricky, I - "_

_"No. No, I'm sorry, Richard. Must be nervous. I'll fix everything up, I promise."_

_"Alright, Ricky... I'll come around on Thursday. Tommy 'n me'll help you with everythin'. Get you prepared for the inspection, too. You'll be just fine, we'll sort it out."_

_"Yeah... Thanks for everything, Richard."_

_"Yer welcome, me boy. See you Thursday. Sun's gone, you'd better get 'im inside, quick now."_

_"Okay. Goodbye."_

~.~

Rick held an unconscious Damon in his arms as he watched Richard drive away, wondering how the fuck he was going to manage his next task. He had a cooler of blood, a backpack full of supplies and a limp body to carry up two flights of stairs, and while he had always thought of himself as reasonably strong, he wasn't fucking superman. He wasn't a fucking vampire either, although he also wasn't entirely sure how the hell that would help him now.

After a few minutes of 'round-about thinking and a few panicked glances at the covered sun looming dangerously on the horizon, Rick finally decided that he had no choice but to force Damon to support himself, and he set him on his feet, hoping he wouldn't grow aware enough to freak out before they made it to the apartment. Rick's jacket still hung limply around the vampire's shoulders, proving a meagre amount of warmth, and Rick refused the believe that the reason Damon was clinging to it so desperately was because it was the first and only comfort he'd ever received since he was turned.

Or ever, considering that his card had clearly stated that he'd been bred for slavery and from what Rick had heard of the orphanages and human-vampire farming facilities he was sure that blankets and jackets weren't all that familiar to Damon at all.

He'd have to ask Damon where he'd come from when he was a little more trusting.

His mind flashed back to the cells at the compound and he forced himself not to wonder how long that would take.

With gentle fingers, Rick tapped Damon's cheek, trying to rouse him. Eventually, Damon's blue eyes blinked open, fluttering as they struggled to identify their surroundings, and Rick forced his head up and met his gaze, trying to quell the fear he saw in the vampire's frightened eyes. It seemed to work, if only slightly, and Damon shivered, folding into his side. He tried to curl into himself and Rick clenched his teeth, desperately wanting to get through to and comfort his vampire but also painfully aware of the slowly rising sun.

Leaning down, Rick managed to haul the back pack over his shoulder and take the cooler up in his free hand, groaning at the heavy weight on both sides. Whispering a gentle reassurance in Damon's ear, Rick slowly began to move them towards his apartment complex, sliding the outside door open with a determined foot. They scaled the stairs slowly, with Damon making quiet, pained sounds and Rick doing his best to soothe him with words alone.

Eventually they reached the second landing, and Damon collapsed at Rick's feet.

"_Fuck_, Damon... come on, look at me."

Damon's eyelids fluttered, damp eyes barely visible between them. Rick did his best to appear unthreatening.

"We're almost there, Damon. Just a little further, I've got you."

Blue eyes closed, leaving Rick to curse loudly once again, and he forced back the wetness in his eyes when he saw Damon's trembling hands reaching desperately for his jacket, which had slipped down, off pale shoulders. With heavy heart, Rick pulled the thin fabric back over Damon's form before taking the backpack and cooler of blood and hurrying over to his apartment door, unlocking it as swiftly as he could. He left the supplies by the door, throwing the key in the general direction of the kitchen, and ran back to Damon, who seemed to have passed out again. Rick didn't hesitate to scoop the smaller man up into his arms, making sure to keep the jacket firmly around him, and carefully brought them both inside, tapping the door closed with his foot.

Rick made a beeline for the couch, setting Damon down there as gently as he could manage, and although his mind was screaming at him, telling him to get some blood and unhook the lead and take off that fucking muzzle before looking at it made him rip the skin off his own fingers, Rick found himself unable to move away from Damon's side. He kneeled down, reaching up with trembling fingers, slowly brushing stray strands of hair out of Damon's pale face before moving down to brush over his cheekbone when Damon started to stir again.

Fragile hands clenched around parts of Rick's jacket, blue eyes fluttering open only for fear and panic to once again spark in their depths.

"Hey..." Rick soothed, tenderly wiping the wetness from the corners of Damon's bright eyes. "Hey, you remember me, huh? It's okay, you're safe now..."

Damon barely responded, body tensing like that of a frightened animal, and Rick suddenly wasn't even sure if he was being understood.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Rick moved his hands lower, over the leather strap across Damon's cheek and down his neck. He stroked over Damon's pulse for a while longer, waiting for his vampire to relax slightly, and then his fingers moved back, parallel to Damon's slave collar, careful not to touch it just yet lest he spook Damon further.

Eventually he let himself touch the latch at the back of Damon's neck, earning a startled flinch but no further resistance, and Rick decided to take his chances, easily flicking the collar open and dropping it to the floor. Damon only stared back at him, eyes wide and pained, and Rick gently rubbed over the bruising left by the black band, feeling Damon finally calm under his touch.

They remained like this for a few minutes, just existing together, until Rick decided it was time to try to remove the muzzle as well. He shifted his fingers, filing them back through Damon's hair, brushing against the catch at the base of his skull.

Damon started then, eyes closing tightly, pain echoing on his features. Rick furrowed his own brows at this; unsure of what was wrong, but on closer inspection of the leather muzzle he finally saw what Damon was afraid of. The grilled section at the front was stained red with blood, which must have been dripped down onto it to provide Damon with a meagre food source, but beyond that Rick could see flashes of metal forcing Damon's jaw apart.

The implications raced through his mind and he growled, rage flaring up in his heart, and did his best not to scream in frustration. Instead, Rick simply closed his eyes, leaning his forehead down against the fabric of the couch, a spent a few minutes carelessly trying to control his overflowing emotion.

Suddenly, Rick felt faint, feather light touches at his elbow, so soft that he was sure he'd imagined them. With his heart beating out of his chest, Rick slowly lifted his head, gently meeting Damon's eyes. The touches moved up his arm, timid and afraid, and eventually Damon's fingers were threading through his own black hair, resting over Rick's hand and the catch underneath it.

Gently, Rick undid the muzzle, hearing Damon's initial whimper as the pressure increased, and then it was gone and the straps on either side of Damon's face fell away, leaving raw, red skin underneath.

Rick slowly took hold of the front of it, tilting Damon's head back and forcing him to open his mouth more widely, before gently trying to pull the leather and metal away.

The first few bars un-clicked from Damon's jaw, earning a strangled whine, and the remaining pieces of metal were pulled from their position (putting pressure on the back of Damon's throat). One bar had been forced _down_ Damon's throat, making him gag painfully as it was finally pulled away, and Rick realized that some masters would prefer their vampires without a gag reflex.

Finally, the whole thing was free and thrown to the floor, and Rick watched as Damon sunk back into the couch, coughing up blood. Shaking hands curled in Rick's jacket, pulling it up slightly, and Damon bowed his head, burying his face in the thin fabric, closing his bright blue eyes as if he were trying to hide from the world.

Rick could almost feel a hole burning through his own chest.

"Hey," Rick whispered, startled by how fragile Damon looked now that his whole face was visible. He was handsome, undeniably so, but the pain and vulnerability that echoed in his features made Rick want to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go.

The silence that filled the next few seconds let a pang of sadness go off in Rick's heart and he remembered what the assistant at the shelter had said about Damon not speaking. Rick gathered that reading and writing were also dead patches in Damon's non-existent education, and an optimistic part of him thought he might teach Damon himself some day.

A less optimistic part reminded him that Damon needed to trust him first.

Slowly, Rick began to run his fingers along Damon's cheek yet again, hushing him gently. Blue eyes blinked open, wetness escaping from under the lids, and Rick finally saw the complete emotion that had been absent from Damon's gaze for so long. A gentle smile split his face in two and he pressed his forehead against Damon's own, letting his own eyes fall closed. He would have been happy to have stayed like that for a long while if not for more weak yet insistent tugging on his sleeve, which seemed to think otherwise. Rick opened his eyes again, catching Damon's stare, and forced his hand to go limp as it was pulled weakly over Damon's own chest, coming to rest over his stomach, just underneath the pectoral muscle. Rick only looked at him, confused, until he finally felt what must have been the painful cramping and clenching of Damon's stomach muscles. He sat, shocked, for a few long seconds, before the pieces finally came together in his mind.

"You're hungry."

Damon only nodded timidly, shrinking back as if afraid of Rick's reaction, and Rick had trouble pushing away the colorful self-insults echoing in his mind.

Shaking himself out of his own stupidity, Rick jumped up and raced over to the cooler by the door, pulling out a blood-bag with shaking hands. He brought it back over to Damon quickly, ripping open the top, and after a moment's hesitation he pulled Damon up, slipping behind him and supporting him with his own body.

Damon started, afraid, but then there was blood in front of his face and he was drinking with no abandon, Rick's hand coming around to gently rub over his stomach as the cramps slowly began to fade. Before the bag could be emptied Damon started to choke, coughing up some of the blood, and Rick steadied him gently as he calmed himself.

It seemed to take too long, a trail of blood dribbling down onto Damon's chest, and Rick felt his heart twist with fear. He panicked, unsure of what was wrong with Damon, and quickly brought his own wrist to Damon's face, urging him to drink straight from the source.

Damon's reaction was immediate.

Before Rick could blink Damon had thrown himself away, now cowering on the floor. His fangs had descended, burning through his gums like a white hot flame, and he cried out brokenly as the hunger pains overcame him once again.

Rick caught sight of Damon's bare back for the first time and had to stop himself from emptying his own stomach, the scaring making him sick. There was barely a section of skin left untouched, Damon's entire back an assortment of bruises and red and white scarring, either slashes or bite marks or hand prints that wouldn't ever fade.

Rick felt his heart and chest clench, hands tightening into fists, and Damon continued to groan softly as the pain continued, unaware of Rick's own internal agony. He couldn't find the energy to move away when his master pulled him into his arms, holding the smaller man across his chest even as the fear and uncertainty in Damon's blue eyes continued to grow.

It took Damon a few minutes to control himself, soothed slightly but Rick's gentle hushes and comforting warmth, and eventually he went limp in Rick's arms, eyes fluttering closed and head rolling back.

Rick couldn't help but be slightly hurt by Damon's flat out refusal of his blood, holding the smaller body close to him as he coaxed blue eyes open.

"Why... why won't you drink from me?"

Damon only blinked up at him, eyes filling with tears, and he raised one shaking hand to press against the centre of Rick's chest. Rick looked back at him, confused.

"Because I'm human?"

Damon shook his head weakly, dislodging a few droplets from the corners of his eyes, and pressed against Rick's heart with more force.

"...because you'll hurt me?"

Damon nodded gently, his hand slipping back down into his lap, but Rick caught it half way, making Damon flinch. He pressed both of their hands against Damon's chest, meeting damp blue eyes with his own pained ones.

"But you're hurt."

Rick could have cried at the lost expression those words brought to Damon's face, the complete and utter agony that came from living a life with no hope or help or love or happiness. He doubted that Damon had ever known his real family, or that if he had they had died when he was young and he'd been given up to the breeding program shortly after, made to live alone only to be killed and sold as soon as he looked good enough. He didn't know if Damon would ever find the courage or the trust to tell him the whole story himself.

What he did know, was that the lost expression that enveloped Damon, that seemed to leave him with no hope or strength to survive, was something that Rick never wanted to see again marring his features ever again.

With a clenched jaw and trembling hands, Rick slowly lifted Damon, laying him back down on the couch, shifting the cushions to make him comfortable. He left Damon to lay still for a few minutes, coming back with a cloth and gently cleaning the blood off Damon's face and chest. There was another flinch when Damon first felt the wet fabric, although he looked up at Rick, startled, when he realized that it wasn't vervain. Rick only sent him a reassuring glance, reminding himself to help Damon have a shower tomorrow, and continued by soothing the stinging wounds on Damon's neck and face.

Soon Damon's eyes were fluttering closed, peacefully this time, and Rick gently pulled a throw rug on top of him, laying the jacket on top of that and smiling when Damon reached out for it sleepily.

When he was sure that Damon was comfortable he sat back, ready to leave him to sleep, only to find Damon's fingers wrapping around the hem of his t-shirt, timid eyes silently begging him not to go.

Rick stayed still for a few long moments, taking Damon's hand gently in his own, intertwining their fingers. He sat properly, leaning back against the couch, and Damon seemed to calm when he realized that his master was going to stay, that he wasn't going to be hurt for acting weak or asking for things. His stomach rumbled softly but he ignored it, letting his eyes fall closed, placing his trust in someone for the first time in his life.

Rick suddenly remembered that Damon probably didn't even know his name.

That thought was lost, however, as Rick saw Damon yawn silently, eyes scrunched shut and scarred face pulled taught. He decided that even though the action pulled at the cuts and scrapes left by the muzzle around Damon's mouth, making Rick wince in empathy, it was still the most adorable thing he'd had ever seen.

If the wounds were causing any pain at all, Damon didn't seem to notice.

~.~

_tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

_***kinda important**__ - I've decided that because of the differences between this universe and the one we all know and love, that most (if not all) humans are immune to compulsion._

_But wait, hear me out, I have my reasons. Mankind has evolved to control vampires from their very beginnings, locking them up and eventually breeding their own as slaves, and for that reason they would have discovered the magical properties of vervain very early on as well. It makes sense that children would have been taught by their parents to take precautions. (although that doesn't mean everyone (namely Rick) knows exactly what vervain does or how to use it)_

_Therefore, because humans will have been consuming vervain for generations, parts of it would have lingered in their bodies and the bodies of their children, making it far harder for them to be compelled. (A stronger vampire may be able to, but certainly not a bred vampire like Damon.)_

_Also, this is my story, so :P - doing it my way :)_

_Alright, moving on._

_I'm updating far quicker than I usually do, so you're welcome, even though I've half a mind to draw out the wait just for more reviews..._

_...I guess I'm not as terrible as I'd like to believe._

_Nice, fluffy(ish) chapter with subtle dark undertones, just to give you a break before Richard and Tommy visit and all hell breaks lose. (Damon is very fucked up, after all, and I'd like to make it all bad at first so it can all be good at the end.) I'd like to know what you think of Richard and Tommy, btw, maybe after the next chapter. They're my own OCs, and practically writing themselves at this point. I don't know if I want people to like them or hate them just yet either..._

_I'm also not having any other mystic falls characters in my story. This isn't set in mystic falls, and any other important characters (baddies, etc) will by my own creation._

_I hope to hear from some more people. I'm also going to remind you all to __**please read 'I'm Yours & Your Mine' by gazing at stars.**__ Same universe, different plot, set in the future (and with Damon less horribly broken - that's where I'm aiming to get him eventually.)_

_Ttyl._

~.~

**Chapter 3**

~.~

Rick found that having Damon around, for the first few days at least, was a lot like babysitting a four-year old victim of child-abuse. He supposed that that's all Damon was, in essence; damaged goods. Something with the potential to be repaired, but valued too lowly to get a second chance. He seemed to have taken a shinning to Rick immediately, still timid and unsure but not quite so afraid to ask for things, or to be touched provided that Rick moved slowly and let Damon see him at all times. He wore Rick's clothes, which he seemed to like a lot, (even though they were far too big on him) and Rick's thin jacket was the one piece of clothing that he clung to with no abandon. He obviously didn't like being left alone, although never moved or sat down anywhere but the floor unless expressly permitted, and Rick made sure to tell Damon, as clearly as possible, that he could move wherever he wanted so long as he stayed in Rick's sight.

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to work in the way Rick had intended, instead encouraging Damon to follow Rick around the house, something that he would admit wasn't actually all that problematic. It was obviously helping Damon settle, and keeping his fear and nervousness at bay - something Rick would have given up his soul for.

It also felt good to be wanted, although Rick refused to admit that he was as happy about this as he, well, was.

So yes, during those first few days, Damon had proven himself to be a clingy, fearful, damaged, mute child, and Rick found himself loving him anyway.

Damon had little to no knowledge of any kind of technology, jumping a mile the first time Alaric had turned on the television, (something the human laughed long and hard about) but after discovering that Damon drank more easily if he warmed up the blood bag for exactly forty eight seconds in the microwave, Rick made it his mission to teach Damon at least the most basic applications of certain appliances. He showed Damon which buttons to press to heat up his own blood, guiding his shaking fingers until he had it memorized, and although Damon couldn't read he was eventually able to recognize the numbers he needed to remember.

The shower was something else that Damon would need to use, although after Rick found him fully clothed and sobbing under a steady stream of freezing water the first time they'd tried, he decided that it would probably have to wait for a little bit longer.

Seeing as Damon was following him around almost all the time, Rick had made a habit of holding his hand. This was both to get Damon used to touch and an effort to get rid off the awful, lost expression that haunted Damon whenever he had nothing proper to do. He'd wrap his arms around his stomach and let his hair fall into his eyes, looking ridiculously small, and Rick found that if he gave Damon something to hold on to, quite literally, he didn't seem quite so sad.

Eventually Rick wouldn't have to reach for him, walking around only to feel Damon tugging on his sleeve, having appeared out of no-where, and he'd smile and pull him close and everything would feel okay.

The wounds on Damon's face healed quickly, eventually leaving his skin perfectly smooth, but his neck remained tender and sore, a feeling Rick thought would probably never fade. Damon was obviously put out by it, often rubbing his neck as if he could wipe the pain and bruising away. Rick didn't think much of it until Damon went as far as to claw at his own neck, leaving bloody furrows under his finger nails as his face twisted and he sobbed silently, and Rick had had to rip his arms away and restrain him until he'd cried himself to sleep in Rick's embrace.

Rick made sure to watch him closely after that particular incident, doing his best to make him feel safe and entertained in order to take his mind off whatever plagued him. Damon also didn't sleep particularly well, and even though Rick would have been more than happy to let Damon into his own bed the vampire had flat out refused. After much prodding (and yelling, something that Rick couldn't be entirely proud of), Damon had slipped away from his position on the couch and kneeled down, his fore-head pressed against the floor. This was something Rick eventually came to understand as a sign of submission, and Damon used it to remind him that he was only a slave and had no place sitting or sleeping with Rick or being treated so nicely.

Rick had grown furious at this, and only after a fearful bout of yelling and cursing did he realize that Damon had been crying silently the whole time. When he'd approached Damon afterwards, movements gentle and slow, he was only met with a hand pressing against his heart and then Damon had vanished, his superior speed clearly still functioning just fine.

(That had surprised Rick, until he realized that Damon had probably been trained not to use any of his vampiric abilities, even though they'd have been tearing at him in an effort to get out.)

Rick had tried to soothe him, but Damon didn't allow himself the luxury of Rick's comforting touches for the rest of the day, subjecting himself to the loneliness that he feared more than anything else.

Damon was set up on the couch after that, seeing as he still refused to stay with Rick through the night, (even after hours of (one sided) debate) but Rick often woke up to quiet whimpering only to find Damon sleeping restlessly on the floor beside him.

Damon was always awake before Rick was though, although he often stood quietly in Rick's room until his master woke up, simply because he didn't know what else he could do.

The backpack of supplies was also a disaster in itself, one that Rick blamed himself for entirely. He looked inside one night while the thought Damon was asleep, only to find an array of sickening devices and bottles of vervain. His first reaction was to want to throw them all out of a window, but he hesitated, taking a bottle of the clear fluid in one hand and looking at it with a pained expression. Part of him knew he should keep it, no matter how badly he wanted to destroy it all, and so he uncapped the lid, glancing inside, unsure of it's properties. He'd seen the vervain injected into a vampire's veins and the pain that it caused, but other wise the liquid was completely foreign to him.

Rick looked up suddenly only to see Damon watching him from the doorway, eyes wide and face crumbling. Rick started to apologize immediately, only to falter when Damon came towards him, something he hadn't been expecting. Damon took the bottle with shaking hands, making concern burn through Rick's heart, and the human watched as his vampire slowly poured a few drops on his own skin. The burning was instantaneous, eating through Damon's flesh, and Rick watched it, equally shocked and transfixed. Damon was chewing through his own lips, the pain close to unbearable, and his hands shook uncontrollably as his skin slowly healed.

Rick ran his fingers over it, feeling the smooth flesh, only to glance up at Damon's pained face and feel his own agony emerging. Damon went to pour some more onto his arm, the next few drops drawing a strangled whine out of his throat, and Rick snatched the bottle immediately, finally acting like he should have from the beginning. He threw the vervain against one of the walls, startling Damon as the bottle smashed into tiny shards, and grabbed hold of the him as he tried to get away.

Rick pulled Damon flush to him, finally seeing the silent tears that had been pouring the entire time, and he held the other man close, apologizing over and over again as Damon shook violently in his arms.

This was Monday.

By Wednesday, it was completely obvious that Rick and Damon were perfect for each other.

As well as all the incidents that Rick assured Damon were completely okay and couldn't have been avoided, there were also a series of random happy memories that made Rick's heart grow. He'd started to learn Damon's language, discovering that when Damon pressed his head under Rick's chin it meant that he was afraid, or that if he covered up one of his eyes behind his hand, he didn't like something. If he put a hand to the side of his head he was feeling unwell.

If he brushed his nose against Rick's, he was saying I love you, but even Damon could tell that Rick didn't understand that one completely. Not yet anyway.

These gestures were transferable and interchangeable, often posed as questions or used to express either Rick or Damon's needs, wants or metal state.

Rick, in return, read to Damon. It started off as a way to pass time, but after a while Damon would come up to him while he was sitting on the couch, scratching at the back of his neck (nervous) with his chin against his chest (unsure) and eyes lowered (submissive), worrying his bottom lip between his teeth (reluctant, wanting, undeserving). Rick caught sight of the book clenched tightly between his shaking fingers (although Damon couldn't read they were basically color-coded, and he learnt to recognize which book held which story very quickly) and pulled Damon to him immediately, making the smaller man smile and bury his face into Rick's chest (happiness).

He called up the local bookstore that night and ordered more books than even he thought was entirely reasonable.

It was about then when he finally realized he would do just about anything for his vampire.

Rick also discovered that Damon, like most children, loved patterns and colors, and was able to learn methods and connections without trouble. He was sure that Damon would be able to learn to read and write very quickly, but it was almost impossible when he couldn't (or wouldn't) speak himself.

His heart clenched every time he wondered about Damon's childhood, wondering if Damon ever got the chance to learn, for if he had surely he would have been an extremely intelligent, handsome little boy.

Rick could have wept for everything that child had suffered through, the opportunities that were never made available to him. He couldn't have wanted for anything, simply because he'd never known of anything to want for.

Damon often found Rick thinking like this, eyes vacant and breathing shallow, and he would furrow his own brows and place a hand to Rick's chest or head in a silent question. Rick would only start suddenly, as if shocked out a dream, and pull Damon to him and hold him close, needing to be assured of the vampire's survival.

He'd keep them like that for a long time, promising Damon that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again.

Rick also found out that Damon really liked apples, (even though he didn't actually need to eat) but that he absolutely hated both oranges and pears. Rick got him to try as much food as he could, enjoying Damon's reactions. When he finally ran out of food, (he hadn't had all that much in the first place) and because he knew that while Damon simply wasn't ready to go outside, he was also petrified of the idea that Rick would go out and leave him in the apartment alone, Rick ordered pizza and Chinese food and vowed to live off that until he came up with a better, more permanent solution.

The sun, while most definitely fatal to Damon, wasn't at all problematic; Rick's apartment was in between a wall and a hard place and it wasn't like the sun broke through the thick clouds or blistering cold on even the best of days. Despite all this, Rick still refused to let him outside during the day - just in case. They would move out into the hallway some nights, spend some time sitting together on the stairs, but Damon never expressed and want nor need to travel further, and Rick was perfectly happy with that.

Damon had fallen asleep that on the stairs on the forth night, Tuesday, head tucked in comfortably against the firm muscle at Rick's shoulder, and Rick had carried him back up to the apartment, giving in to his own desires and keeping Damon in his bed to sleep until morning.

Rick had woken up first that Wednesday, spending over an hour just watching Damon sleep as the sun appeared for the first time in a month, bring some bright, second-hand light into the shadowed apartment. Damon's head was resting against his neck, breath warming the hollow of his throat, arms tucked in between Rick's side and Damon's own stomach, fingers fisting in Rick's pajama top. Rick hadn't been disturbed all through the night, and he woke up feeling better than he had in weeks.

It turned out to be the beginning of one of the best days of Rick's life.

When Damon finally woke, yawning widely, Rick expected him to freak out immediately. He did seemed shocked, to some extent, whining softly when he realized what he must have done, and he started to move back, lowering his head and wrapping his arms around himself. Rick caught him immediately, pulling him back to his side, and even though Damon tensed instantly Rick did his best to make him relax again, running his hands soothingly down Damon's back and humming softly in his ear. It worked faster than Rick expected, and they spent the better part of the morning laying in each others' arms.

When they finally got up, it was for lunch (cold pizza and blood) and Rick managed to find a few jars of jam and mustard in the back of the cupboard which he brought out for Damon to try. The mustard was rejected immediately, which made Rick laugh for a long while, and Rick went to open the other jar only to find it jammed shut (no pun intended). After a few minutes of struggling and rather loud cursing, Rick felt an insistent tugging on his sleeve and then Damon was taking the jar out of his fingers, sliding it open on the first try. He gave it back to Rick timidly, head lowered, but Rick only laughed happily again, taking Damon by surprise.

He took some jam on his fingers and licked it off messily, motioning for Damon to do the same, and was met with a sour face, which only make him laugh harder.

Eventually Damon was smiling as well, although laughing still remained just out of his reach.

After food it was to the couch, and Rick put on the movie version of one of the books he and Damon had already read. They curled up with a rug, Rick closing all the curtains and darkening the entire apartment, and even though Damon seemed to be enjoying watching the movie, Rick was having far too much fun watching Damon.

Rick couldn't get over how expressive his little vampire really was, or how even the simplest things seemed to make him so happy.

Damon caught on to Rick's stares after a while, and then the rest of the movie was lost on him as well as they ended up focusing completely on each other. Damon's eyes fluttered closed as Rick ran his fingers though his dark hair, and the human pressed a hand to the side of Damon's head, worried that he was feeling unwell. Damon shook his head no, burying his face in Rick's chest, and Rick smiled happily, kissing the mop of tangled back locks atop Damon's head.

Rick suddenly sobered, rubbing Damon's cheek tenderly, grey eyes locked on crystal blue ones.

"Did you have a brother?"

Damon seemed shocked by the question, tensing slightly, before Rick made out a small nod and tightened his grip around Damon's waist.

"Your parents died."

This was more of a statement, but Damon nodded anyway, cocking his head to one side as if waiting for the next question.

"How old were you when..."

Damon didn't hesitate this time, holding up five fingers, and Rick felt his chest ache, eyes falling closed. Damon lowered his own head, sadness marring his features, and he pressed his hand to the centre of Rick's chest, watching him open his eyes. Rick only shook his head, taking Damon's hand and holding onto it tightly, and he brought Damon down to lay properly on top of his chest, his heart-beat soothing the vampire and leading him into an easy sleep.

Rick saw this, feeling a small smile pull at his lips, and he pulled the rug up over them both as the movie continued in the background.

He grinned widely when he realized that Damon had just told him something about his past, irrefutably happy that he'd begun to earn the vampire's trust.

Eventually Rick's stomach growled, waking Damon up immediately, and the vampire seemed worried only to be put at ease by Rick's hand gently leading his own to be pressed against Rick's stomach. Hungry. Damon smiled.

Dinner was eaten on the couch, along with another movie, (this one vaguely frightening, which had Rick shivering slightly and Damon's eyes bright with enjoyment, something Rick noted for later) and afterwards Rick brought a sleepy Damon up to his own room for bed.

Damon refused to sleep for a little while, making Rick laugh, but eventually even he had to admit that he couldn't keep his eyes open and they curled up together to sleep.

Tomorrow would be Thursday.

- Rick was too tired to remember why that was so important.

~.~

_tbc..._

_also had a KH reference in there, just cuz I'm that awesome :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took a little while - it was harder to write than I thought, and then you have Starkid... Oh, Starkid did not help. (Then again, I do love batman now, which I never thought was possible.)_

_I've been sick a while too (I swear, every fucking year in July - every. fucking. year.) but I'm better now, not great; just better, so it's fine._

_It's, ah... actually my birthday today as well... To be honest, I don't really like birthdays all that much... but soon it'll be tomorrow and everything will be better. Well, maybe._

_But hey, life sucks - back to this story. It's not so fluffy here :( Instead, I present to you... *drum roll* ...Richard and Tommy!_

_-try not to hate them too much, k? I bombard you with sudden hatred here. It might seem a little weird, but my own feels aren't being so nice, so I must have just reflected them in my own writing or something..._

_Ttyl._

~.~

**Chapter 4**

~.~

On Thursday morning, Rick woke up tired, scratching at his stubble as he stumbled out of his room in his pajamas. He made it into the lounge in one piece, yawning widely, only to freeze solid as the noise from the television reached his ears, and Rick hurried over to it quickly only to find Damon napping quietly on the couch, the remote hanging precariously off his palm. He was fully dressed (in Rick's oversized clothes) and covered with a blanket, and Rick felt confusion twist his stomach as he glanced over at the clock in the kitchen. Six thirty. Huh.

Shaking his head, Rick leaned down and took the remote, turning of the television with one, well-practiced click, before leaving it on the coffee-table and crouching before the slumbering vampire. He reached out carefully, carding his fingers through Damon's hair, and blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Rick frowned and held a hand to Damon's temple.

Damon blinked at him, groggy and confused, but shook his head, his own hand coming up to tug at Rick's fingers. Rick let himself be led down, over Damon's stomach, and he felt the small ticks that signaled the beginnings of hunger pains. Damon frowned slightly, not meeting his eyes, and Rick leant down lower to force his gaze.

"You woke up early?"

A nod.

"And you put something on by yourself?"

It was as if the confusion and disbelief in Rick's voice scared Damon and his next nod was small, head lowering again as the vampire worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Rick was quick to smile, tilting Damon's head up with a few fingers.

Damon frowned again, bringing one hand up to cover Rick's left eye.

Rick shook his head immediately, pulling the hand away, and quickly leaned in to press their foreheads together, their noses rubbing gently.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm happy. Just... you can wake me up if you're hungry, okay?"

Damon hesitated a second before nodding quickly, his chest swelling at the contentment the action brought to Rick's eyes. Rick pulled back after a second, pressing a quick, unintentional kiss to Damon's forehead as he stood up and moved to the kitchen.

"Breakfast!"

Damon only sat shocked, breath quick as he realized what Rick had just done, and he shivered slightly as his forehead tingled. A warm feeling spread through his chest and a tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, his eyes watering just that little bit. His head fell forward slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to force away the trembles that wouldn't abate. He was warm and cold at the same time.

He never remembered feeling like this before.

Rick came over to him after a second, startling him, and he realized that he must have been sitting like that for a few minutes at least. Damon stood quickly, trying to show Rick that he was fine, but he moved a little too fast and tripped up, only to be caught by his master before he could hurt himself.

"Woah, hold up. You sure you're feeling okay, Damon?"

Damon shuddered again, which only served to make Rick wrap his arms around him tighter, before nodding gently against Rick's shoulder, overwhelmed by the heat assaulting him. His chest felt all funny, as if it was going to swell and pop, and Damon decided that the feeling wasn't all that bad.

With a small smile and bright eyes, Damon pulled at Rick gently and they finally started to move themselves towards the kitchen.

Rick picked a blood bag out of the fridge immediately, noting that there were only two or three left, and left it in the microwave to warm up before moving over to find himself something to eat. He eventually settled for cold take-away, knowing his dentist would be less that happy at that, and munched on it quietly as he waited for the blood to finish. Damon had sat himself down on one of the stools, hugging himself quietly as Rick moved through the kitchen.

The microwave dinged and Rick poured the blood into a glass for Damon to drink.

Damon didn't take it immediately, seemingly lost in his own mind, and Rick felt his brows crease when he caught sight of the shivers that wracked Damon's form. He moved around until he was behind his vampire, pulling him back against his chest gently as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Damon only leaned into him slightly before suddenly tensing, and Rick's previous confusion morphed into a raging concern.

"Damon... tell me what's wrong."

Damon reached for his arms immediately, turning where he sat, and Rick spun the chair around until they were facing each other, Damon's knees on either side of Rick's waist. He reached up and held on to Rick tightly, burying his face underneath the human's chin, and Rick only wrapped his own arms around the frightened vampire, rubbing up and down his back soothingly.

Before Rick could say anything else the doorbell rang and Damon started violently, burying into his master further. They'd never had any visitors - not even when Rick's take-out had been delivered (it was always left downstairs at the counter, and Rick bought in bulk anyway) and Damon had obviously heard approaching footsteps long before Rick could have.

He remembered that he was expecting visitors and cursed himself for letting it slip his mind.

Rick sighed quietly, pressing a soft kiss into Damon's hair, and pulled back to look his vampire in the eyes.

"It's okay... just a friend."

Damon looked down, still scared, and Rick hushed him quietly in a effort to put his mind at ease.

"You trust me?" he whispered after a second, brushing dark hair out of Damon's eyes. There was more trembling before Rick was awarded a tiny nod and he smiled reassuringly, pulling back from Damon's tight embrace.

The doorbell rang again and Damon started once more.

"I'm coming!"

With clenched teeth Rick quickly took the glass of warm blood and placed it firmly in Damon's grip before leaving him to open the door. Tommy was behind it, just like he'd suspected, and a dark, selfish side of him wanted to slam the door in his friend's face.

"Ricky!"

"Tommy..." Rick sighed, exasperated, only to be shoved aside as Tommy forced his way into the apartment.

"Where is 'e, Ricky? Come on, spill the beans. You got 'im 'ere or what?"

Before Rick could protest Tommy caught sight of Damon, who was still sitting on the kitchen stood, glass of blood not yet touched, and then Tommy was suddenly at the vampire's side, examining him as if he were meat.

He took Damon's chin in one hand, pulling his head back harshly, and Damon wrenched himself backward, the glass and his own body falling to the floor. Tommy let out a less than amused sound and made for him again.

"Hey, fuck off!"

Tommy seemed to hesitate at that, pausing to watch Rick move over to Damon's position on the floor. The vampire was breathing too quickly, eyes wide and hands shaking, gaze locked on the blood he had spilt. Rick did his best to calm him down, mumbling words Tommy couldn't identify, and soon Damon was burrowing into Rick's arms yet again.

"Wait on the couch, would you Tommy. Maybe there you won't cause any trouble."

"Oi! It ain't my fault yer vampire's a little pussy!"

"Tommy!"

It was Rick's shout that finally seemed to get through to Tommy, and he stomped over to the couch, dejected and grumbling. Rick only glared at him for a few long seconds before turning back to Damon, who seemed to be trying to retreat into himself once again.

"Hey... hey, don't listen to him, it's okay."

Damon's wet eyes finally flicked up to meet Rick's, shining with fear and heartbreak. Being insulted definitely wasn't good for Damon's self-esteem. Rick did the only thing he could think of, bringing his head down to rest against Damon's temple, tucking his vampire in against his collar bone.

After a few minutes of quiet reassurances, Damon's trembling finally abated.

"Come on, you're okay. Up you get."

Slowly, Rick managed to coax a reluctant Damon up and over to the living room, shooting a venomous glare in Tommy's direction, and sat them both down on the couch, pulling Damon into his side. Damon seemed happy to sink into him, hiding his face from Tommy's view.

"What's up with 'im?" Tommy questioned, looking less than pleased at Damon's obvious fright and weakness. "Should'a known you'd get yourself a wimp."

Rick heard Damon whine softly and tightened his grip.

"What do you want, Tommy?"

"Ricky! I came over ta help you, answer your questions, give ya some tips. My help's damn useful, it is. Richard'll be over"-

To door bell sounded again, this time making even Tommy jump, and before Rick could even think about leaving Damon to answer it Tommy was up and gone. Rick only huffed after him, shaking his head and rubbing Damon's back gently. He looked down into a mop of black hair.

"It's okay, buddy. You'll be right."

Before Damon could reply Rick caught sight of Richard and Tommy entering and slowly extracted himself from Damon's tight grip, frowning at the pain he saw in those bright blue eyes. With a heavy heart he sat Damon back further, pulling a rug around him, a told him quietly to stay there. Damon didn't seem particularly happy at this, but Rick only brought his face down close to Damon's again, brushing their noses together and planting a soft kiss to his forehead, and some of the pain seemed to disappear. Rick smiled brightly at this before moving away completely, leading Tommy and Richard into the kitchen.

Damon only sank back into the couch, nuzzling into the blanket when he realized that it smelt a lot like his master, and listened in on the conversation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Tommy?"

"Come on, Ricky! It's a fucking reject! If yer gonna look after the thing, yer might as well have some fun with it. Tell me, mate, 'ave ya fucked it yet?"

"Tommy!" This was a new voice, supposedly Richard's, although Damon was now trying to block out as much of the conversation as he could, feeling his insides crumble as the abuse hit him. "Don't be fight'n 'ere, boy. Yer 'aven't been here ten minutes!"

"Shut up, Richard!" Tommy's voice had Damon trembling harder.

"Richard... can you go sit with Damon for a while please."

There were a few moments of silence and then heavy footsteps, and soon Richard came into Damon's view, moving to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Damon didn't pay any attention to him at all, focusing completely on the conversation in the kitchen now that Rick was only with Tommy, and Richard only watched him like a hawk, eyes holding a touch of menace as they remained locked on Damon's trembling form.

_"I asked you a question, Tommy."_

_"Oh yeah, what was that? You wanna know why I think yer vampire is a fuck'n retarded little reject, is that it?"_

_"You're a fucking"-_

_"No, Rick! Yer got yourself a vampire, that's a start, but if yer don't start treat'n it proper, yer might as well stake the little bastard!"_

_"And treating him properly is what? Starving him? Beating the fuck out of him, is that it!"_

_"Damn right! It's an animal, Rick!"_

_"He might as well be a child!"_

_"And that's where you've gone fuckin' wrong! You need ta fix 'im, get him all grown and work'n like a thing with half a brain, but ya need ta do it fuck'n right! He can't be a child forever, even if he's all fuck'n fragile!"_

_"I am fixing him, Tommy! I am doing it right! You've just got your head too far up your fucking ass to see it my way!"_

There was a loud thump, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Damon started immediately, sitting upright on the couch. He heard quiet movements and heaving breathing, but otherwise there was only silence, until Tommy's voice breached the air once again.

_"Ya see, Ricky. My shout'n wasn't shutting you up, but that certainly did the trick. Now maybe if you try it on the little fuck sometime, he'll start to"-_

Another thump and the sound of breaking glass, and now there were shouts as the violence continued, the noises growing louder as the two men released their frustration. Damon was shaking again, wanting both to run away and to run and help, but it was a loud cry from Rick that finally made his mind. Without thinking twice Damon sped into the kitchen, barely catching a soft _'I wouldn't do that if I were you...'_ from Richard as he left. He threw himself into Tommy just as he was about to hit Rick again, slamming them both into the kitchen counter.

Tommy growled at him, furious, and suddenly something was splashed across his face and he howled deep in his throat as the burn ate away at his face and neck. Tommy only laughed manically at him as he felt to the floor, squirming and whining, and then there was more of the vervain being poured down and the pain only increased.

Damon curled up tight, unable to protect himself, and this time it was Richard who came to their rescue, stopping Rick from strangling Tommy to death in a fit of blind rage.

"We're gonna stop this right now, boys," Richard growled, voice firm and commanding, and neither Rick nor Tommy could do anything but obey. "I think we'd both best be going, Tommy. Rick, see him out."

Rick hesitated a second, glancing down at Damon, before moving to do as he was told. There were more voices from the doorway, possibly a final argument between the two men, but Damon found that he was too weak to hear and understand any of the conversation. Instead he felt Richard pull him up to lean back against the counter, and then steely grey eyes were locking with his, forcing him to focus.

"Come on, boy. You wanna be strong for when Rick get's back in 'ere, don't 'ya?"

Damon nodded, breathing quickly, eyes still clouded with tears.

"There ya go. You'll be all good. Fix yerself up."

There was another nod, this one more confident, and Damon finally started to get his breathing under control.

Richard leaned back suddenly, eyes darkening, and Damon felt a flash of fear run through his heart as the older man's voice lowered, speaking softly into his ear.

"Ya know... It's obvious, what you feel fer 'im. But yer should just forget about it now, boy..."

Another pause, and Damon sat with his heart in his mouth.

"...It's not like Rick could ever love a damaged runt like you anyway."

Damon was left frozen and shaking as Richard stood, his movements confident and precise, and then he was left alone in the kitchen, hearing the front door finally close. There were more footsteps, the only sounds that filled the silence that seemed to suffocate him, and Damon didn't bother looking up as Rick stumbled back into the room, lip split and face bruised from the force of Tommy's assault.

The footsteps froze, the silence returning tenfold, and then there were a few more before Rick was crouching in front of him, lifting his head up gently to meet his own dark eyes.

Damon's gaze was blank, eyes dull once again, wet tears staining his pale cheeks just like the new scars that had yet to either settle or fade. Rick whispered his name, once, twice, but there was no response.

He pressed a hand to Damon's heart, searching those eyes for something, anything, and finally there was the tiniest emotion, glinting quietly amongst the dull blue, and Damon lifted his arms slightly and let himself be pulled into Rick's embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time, with Damon weeping silently into Rick's chest, his heart contracting painfully as Richards words echoed in his mind. No words needed to be spoken, the seemed to only pale in comparison to what the two were feeling in that moment.

Damon barely felt any movement when Rick finally shifted them, lifting him up gently and holding him close as he retrieved a new blood-bag and brought it with them as he stumbled to his bedroom. He laid Damon back against the pillows, settling himself beside the smaller man, and Damon only opened his mouth and swallowed compliantly as cold blood was poured down his throat. Rick wrapped himself around Damon as he fed him, rubbing down his side soothingly and whispering quietly in his ear. Damon finally began to recognize the quiet apologies, repeating like a mantra, over and over as the blood began to heal the burns on his face and chest.

Damon let his own eyes flutter closed, the pain in his chest too much for him to bare, but he couldn't stop himself from curling into his master's warmth as exhaustion and agony called him into the dark once more.

...it wasn't like Rick would ever love him anyway.

~.~

_tbc..._

_yeah... sorry. blame the feels._

_Review to make me feel better? Or, ya know, since it's my birthday and all?_

_It's uh... kinda funny actually, I was... I was waiting to see if any of my friends would remember..._

_...I guess they all just had more important things to worry about today._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, you guys are brilliant! I love you all, you've made me feel so much better over the past few days. All your lovely reviews were amazing, I've done this chapter just for you guys! ...well, this whole story's just for you guys... but this chapter especially! :) I updated super duper quick too!_

_Unfortunately Richard has Damon back to square one, and after all that progress too! But this chapter doesn't worry about that too much - Damon is still clinging helplessly to his master, and Rick has to get everything sorted before he gets called on for inspection and an asshole from the V.A.H.S. Embassy (vampires as human slaves) comes to make sure everything's a-o-k. Can't have vampires overpowering humans - somebody has to be watching over them all. But that's all explained later, properly, so let's all just be patient. And I hope you all realize that Damon is absolutely, adoringly in love with his master, (that is the theme of this particular chapter, btw) even though he believes Rick will never return the feeling. :( But never fear, because we all know better, don't we! :)_

_It won't be wonderful for him here (in the beginning), but I'll make things better - I promise._

_Oh, and for whoever was wondering if Damon would ever talk, well... the aftermath of Richard and Tommy's five minute assault (so much damage!) will hopefully be wrapped up here so I can move on to other important plot pieces that I need to put up pretty quickly, and then the overall arch of course, but as for Damon talking... Yes, I just don't know when. I haven't written this chapter yet, and I have a sneaking suspicion something will happen here, but he definitely won't be able to speak properly for a long while. When it starts is something not even I know._

_But, as I said, I have a lot to get in to this plot, so things will be happening spontaneously. I'll get back to you at the end of this chapter._

_So much to write! :D Catch ya on the flip side!_

_Ttyl._

~.~

**Chapter 5**

~.~

When Damon woke later that afternoon, is was to his own guttural whimpering and the vicious trembles that wracked his frame. His stomach was churning and his head pounding, the pain impairing his ability to see, and with all the strength he possessed Damon pulled himself out of Rick's arms and fell to the floor, head connecting heavily with the hard boards, and he forced himself across to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He coughed suddenly, something thick and burning forcing it's way up his throat, and he quickly reached up to flick the lock on the door before he fell against the toilet and hurled into it violently. He'd thrown up blood once before, the first day Rick had fed him, and he knew that if he needed to throw up again this was the place to do it. Rick had held him that time, rubbing his back soothingly even as Damon had flinched and tried to pull away.

Now, Damon would give anything to have his master holding him, but he knew that it would kill Rick to see him hurting like this, and he'd rather suffer alone than pain Rick in any way at all.

Before he could think on anything else any further, another round of heaving overcame him and he was lost as his stomach continued to roll and clench inside of him. Everything became a hazy blur, leaving him to sit dumbly, eyes glazed and pain filled, sweaty forehead laying gently against the white of the toilet seat. He was shivering, although he felt far too hot and disgusting, and his mind wasn't working well enough to tell him what to do.

A heavy knock on the door finally broke through the murk around him, loud shouts making his head spin, and Damon realized that he must have zoned it out completely for ten minutes at least. He was still unable to respond, hearing thumps and bangs send vibrations through the walls, and eventually the lock was busted open and then Damon was blinking up at Rick, who had suddenly dropped down next to him. The lights flickered on and Damon pulled away from the glare that seemed hell bent on blinding him.

A new bout of nausea reared its head and Damon wretched helplessly again. This one lasted longer, too long, and Damon felt Rick behind him, holding him tightly as blood and bile ran down his lip and chin. He could almost feel his master's raging concern pouring off of him, flooding into the air like water from a busted pipe, even as the pain increased and he returned to his cloudy haze.

Rick saw this and felt his own insides clench, negative emotions coiling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled Damon back, into his lap, the heaves now dry and rasping, not bothering to worry about the small amount of blood and bile that dripped down and stained his shirt. Damon only flopped against him limply, his expression almost drunk-looking, and Rick held him close for a few long minutes, rocking him back and forth gently.

Tommy might as well have been dead to him after what he'd put Damon through - Rick planned to convince him of that the next time he saw the bastard. He didn't blame Richard, Richard had been the one to stop everything from getting too far out of hand, but Tommy didn't have any excuses. Rick's own face was badly bruised, but he was sure that Tommy looked even more like complete shit. He wasn't willing to let him anywhere near Damon again, even if Richard was the one to approach him about it. He'd have to talk to the older man soon anyway - there were barely enough blood-bags in the fridge to last Damon another two days, and that was provided the vomiting hadn't cleaned out his whole system, which Rick was sure it had.

Damon's body jerked once in Rick's arms and he growled, damning Tommy to hell with all he was worth.

Satisfied that Damon wasn't going to throw up any more, Rick gently pulled them both away from the toilet, deciding to leave cleaning it for later. He had to fix the kitchen soon anyway, although the blood had probably stained the floorboards already. He slowly began to remove Damon's clothes, seeing the sweat the soaked them, leaving him only in Rick's own oversized pants. Damon shivered harder, nuzzling into Rick's warmth even as his own body burned, and Rick quickly took up a clean towel and did his best to wipe Damon down as gently and carefully as possible.

Damon seemed to enjoy the attention, although he'd have much rather curled up into Rick and stayed there without being disturbed by a persistent white towel every few seconds. Only when Rick was satisfied that he was clean did he lift his vampire and walk them both back out into his bedroom.

Rick went to lay Damon back down on the bed, only to see the sheets knotted and slick and generally disgusting, and with a quiet groan he began to make his way towards the lounge instead. He absolutely hated laundry, and housework, and Damon seemed to be piling the chores up for him, bit by bit. Maybe he could teach Damon how to clean. He'd love it, surely, and then it'd be a win-win.

Rick dismissed the thought immediately, suddenly horrified that he had almost thought of using Damon as a slave for the first time since they'd met, and instead focused on laying Damon back against him as he sat them both down on the clean couch. He pulled a rug up around Damon, still feeling the shivers that wracked his fragile-looking form (Rick often had to remind himself that Damon was a vampire, and much older and faster than he was) and doing his best to make Damon comfortable. A quick look at the clock told him it was barely one in the afternoon.

They stayed still for a long while, with Rick gently humming something vaguely familiar in Damon's ear, and finally Damon began to stir, blue eyes still slightly hazy from the exhausting bout of retching. He blinked up at Rick, trying to focus.

Rick pressed his hand firmly against Damon's temple, feeling new beads of sweat already beginning to form, and after catching the weak nod Damon sent up in his direction Rick gently angled Damon mouth up into his neck.

Damon stiffened immediately, the smell of Rick's blood wafting into his nose, and he timidly pressed his face into Rick's shoulder, refusing to bite.

Rick groaned loudly, twisting so they were laying further down, and forced Damon's mouth against his pulse point, gently rubbing the vampire's trembling back. He nuzzled into Damon's dark hair, and planted a soft kiss there.

"Please, Damon," Rick began, trying to think of a way to make Damon understand. They'd both been assaulted, were both so emotionally hurt and betrayed, and words just didn't seem to be working anymore. They hadn't worked properly since Damon first came to him, and Rick had learnt a new, wordless language in a matter if days. "...let me help you."

Rick had wanted Damon to bite him for a while now - he knew Damon would eventually, but he had also hoped that the first time for them would be something special, something they could hold on to when everything else turned to shit as it so often did. They hadn't been doing much together, only tasting food, reading, watching movies, and sleeping curled up in each others arms. Rick didn't think he'd slept as often as he had this past week than he had since he was three. He longed to take Damon somewhere, anywhere, because while Damon seemed happy just curling up to him all day, Rick was going out of his mind.

He'd wanted to show Damon something magical, see his eyes light up and his face break open with a smile, and make Damon's first time feeding on him perfect, but if Damon was sick and rejecting bag blood then Rick knew he had no choice.

Damon didn't meet his eyes, staying perfectly still for a long, long time, and then finally Rick felt him relax further and there was a strange feeling against his neck, as if Damon's face was changing shape. Rick fought the urge to pull back and take a look, even though he knew that it was just Damon's vampiric visage breaking through, and soon there were two sharp canines pressing gently against Rick's human flesh. Damon waited there for a few long moments, as if giving Rick one final chance to push him away, and then there was the pain of the bite and Damon's fangs slicing down deep into Rick's neck.

Rick only leaned his head back and groaned quietly as Damon began to suck, immediately squirming and sliding up Rick's body further, until he was nuzzling down into the fresh source of blood. Rick held him tightly as Damon undulated on top of him, purring and mewling deep in his throat as his hunger was finally sated, and Rick only stroked down his sides approvingly as his own pleasure gently washed over him.

It was different from what he expected, not that Rick was expecting pain, but he found himself thinking of young animals, baby wolves in particular, nuzzling and sucking at their mothers. Being fed and nurtured and protected, and he realized that this is what Damon needed - an unwavering sense of protection, undeniable proof that he was finally safe.

Rick felt Damon trembling above him, as if overwhelmed by the force of the emotions, and he wrapped his arms around him tightly as the suckling and nuzzling continued. He doubted that Damon had ever been fed this well in his life. He was drinking slowly, doing his best not to waste any of Rick's blood, and Rick was happy to just lay back and let Damon drink for as long as he needed, trusting his vampire to stop when he felt that he'd had enough.

Rick looked up at the ceiling peacefully, zoning out as his hands moved up and down Damon's back of their own accord, until he began to feel a thin wetness drip down onto his throat from Damon's face and he sat them up slightly, pulling Damon over to straddle his waist. He didn't let Damon pull back from his neck even though he could tell that the vampire was beginning to grow unsure, and instead engulfed Damon completely, not leaving a single part of him out to be hurt by the cold.

A quiet wave of little hushes and shushes were murmured into Damon's ear, soothing the pains that still wracked his heart, and drawing away the tears that had begun to stain his soft cheeks. Damon only whimpered and held on to him tighter, pulling himself further into Rick's chest, and Rick could feel him grow heavier and heavier as he finally let himself go. A warm feeling was spreading in Damon's stomach, heating up his insides, and Rick could feel the same feeling mimicked in his own body, even though he was the one giving Damon his blood. Their very minds seemed to meld, pulling them towards each other and linking them together in a way that Rick had never experienced before.

In the second before Damon finally pulled away, Rick was hit with a wave of emotion, things he could only assume we're coming from Damon himself. There was a deep seated pain that roared quietly like a wood-fire, an oppressive safety that Rick recognized as what the blood had given Damon just then, a quiet excitement that seemed filled with the prospect of new things, and learning. He felt Damon's want and passion and new found happiness, all swirling around inside the vampire's chest, begging for the chance to be released out into the open. The negative emotions were there, gnawing away at something, but Rick couldn't help it feel elated when he realized that they were all forced back, out of the way of and not as strong as the good things that Rick had sworn to nurture.

He felt his own happiness echo in Damon's mind and reverberate through the both of them, making Damon shiver, contented.

But the last, most important thing that Rick felt was a wave of something so strong that he was left reeling as it hit him, soaring through him like an eagle on the back of a bullet-train. It was the warmest thing he'd ever felt, full of safety and trust and all aimed directly at him, thrown straight into the whirlwind that was his own heart. It was only there for a second, burning bright like neon, and then Damon was pulling back and the emotions all retreated along with him, although the air between them seemed to buzz with the power of their new electric connection.

Damon gazed up at him, his face showing the most adorably happy expression Rick had ever seen, and he reached up to wipe a few stray drops of blood off the vampire's soft lips.

He wanted to move forward and press his own mouth against them firmly, push Damon back against the couch and let the unbridled passion that had been growing and raging up within him for the past week free, loose and unrestricted, but the simplicity and trust in Damon's gaze stopped him, and instead he leaned over slightly, supporting Damon's back as he was pushed down further into his lap, and let their lips ghost over each other softly in a tiny, fragile little kiss.

Damon's blue eyes brightened noticeably, opening wide and shining with wonder and happiness, and after a few seconds he slid his hands up to gently hold on to Rick's collar and brought his head forward to repeat the action. Rick smiled back at him, pride swelling up in his chest, and he leaning in to initiate the third ghost-kiss.

Each one seemed to blow passed them, lost to the buzzing in the air, but they didn't seem to mind, only smiling and leaning in to kiss again. There was hardly any substance, nor visible emotion, but the nature of each tiny action seemed to be the perfect representation of the past, and Damon's heart, and the connection the two of them shared.

Rick had a feeling that he loved Damon. A little, tiny feeling, just as fragile as one of the kisses he pressed against Damon's mouth.

Damon knew that he had adored Rick from the moment he'd first let his guard down. There was nothing he could do to save himself now.

These little kisses stretched on for a long time, moving back and forward between the two of them, small smiles lighting up their faces. Rick leaned in again, nudging his nose along Damon's cheek as he went to press his lips against the corner of Damon's mouth, only to feel Damon lower his head playfully and he laughed as he ended up kissing the side of Damon's nose. His heart clenched and swelled when he heard Damon giggle quietly in return, only to start quickly and look up at Rick with wide eyes. The sound had been small, just like everything else between them, and high pitched like a child's. They watched each other quietly for a while longer, Rick bringing one hand around to brush against Damon's throat tenderly.

He leaned down, nudging it with his nose like he had done to Damon's cheek, and planted one of the soft, feather-light kisses there as well. Damon let his head fall back, eyes falling closed, and Rick slowly kissed up Damon's neck and jaw until he reached those soft lips once again.

Damon sighed quietly, the sound only air escaping from between his teeth, and laid down against Rick properly, feeling his master recline once again. The arms around him were warm and secure, and his heart felt so light he was sure that it would pop like an over-blown balloon. The blood he had drank had made him sleepy, and he snuggled into Rick as the older man continued to plant the soft kisses along his bare shoulder, making him tremble and sigh happily.

Soon Damon was asleep and Rick was left thinking about that funny emotion he'd felt from Damon's heart when they'd been connected earlier. He could almost feel it racing through him, calling to him, shining through Damon's eyes every time they looked at each other.

Damon purred quietly as Rick started to run his hands along his back again, burrowing into Rick's chest, and he decided that it didn't matter anymore. He had Damon, he'd found his vampire, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. Damon was the vampire he'd been waiting for, he wouldn't have gone home with any other. The thought of those blue eyes staring back at him through the darkness made him shiver, the soft, pale body he held in his arms so fragile and perfect. He wished he could hold Damon to him, caress every inch of him, and that Damon would trust him enough to let him own him completely.

He thought back to what Tommy said and growled.

Rick knew that something particularly bad had happened to Damon. He'd never seen the vampire completely naked - he'd always avoided removing his pants whenever Rick was near. There'd been signs as well, little ticks and twitches, the hours spent sobbing in the shower and the nervousness that played across his features whenever Rick's hands strayed too close _there_, although always unintentionally. Rick knew that this kind of abuse was common for bred vampires, it just had to have happened, but oh how he wanted to show Damon that he really did love him, that would to anything to keep him safe. He wanted to show Damon what love was, because he wasn't sure that Damon had ever experienced it at all before.

He wanted to show Damon that there was a way to connect that was so much rawer and more human then blood and biting and pain. Rick wanted Damon all to himself, even though he knew that he would have a while longer to wait and a lot of work to do to get him there. But he would do it, of course he would. He'd just gotten Damon, and he wasn't ever going to let him go.

With that thought echoing in his head, Rick let himself float away into sleep, his arms tightening reassuringly around Damon's small, soft form, and he could have sworn that he heard his own name mumbled sleepily by a soft, light voice as he drifted off, the sound barely loud enough for him to hear.

Rick was too just tired to let it register properly in is mind. It was probably just his imagination anyway...

~.~

_tbc..._

_See! Happy happy happy! When you guys make me happy, I make Damon happy! And I updated quick for you to, that deserves reviews :D See, I'm all happy and excited and I'll probably go write the next chapter now too, that way I can update in another few days! I think now that this chapter was happy, we need a chapter to be fluffy, just to make up for all the shit that's on the horizon. You can never get enough fluff!_

_My friends still haven't realized they missed my birthday. I'm not upset about it at all, though, I got enough happy birthdays from all of you! Still, I want to see how long it takes them, and them I'll milk it a little so they feel bad. Serves them right!_

_I feel totally evil. And super duper hyper. :)_

_Review for me, pretty-please, and I will talk to you all soon! Even the new people, who've just started favoriting and following (I get all the emails and I'm a hoarder, so every single one is sitting in a folder in my gmail :) Leave a comment and I'll be super elated and respond to you and ramble for a while... And all those wonderful people who have reviewed multiple chapters (I won't list names, but there are a few of you and you're awesome) then I'd be over the moon if I could hear from you guys again! Even if you just ramble pointlessly for a little while, it'll be great! Promise! Anything goes with us guys in Gotham, it's crazy up here :D :D :D_

_I just love you all so very much! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'M BACK BABY!_

_..._

_Just read the chapter. (It's extra long to make up for my absence. I'll explain at the bottom.)_

~.~

**Chapter 6**

~.~

It took Rick a little over an hour to clean first the bathroom, then the sheets on his bed, and finally the glass and blood in the kitchen. It had been hell, having to scrub at stains which never really faded and shove his bedspread into his old, sorry excuse for a washing machine which creaked and shuddered sadly as it moved the thick clump of fabric around and around in a continuous circle. He felt like the chores were sucking the life from him, drawing all the strength and will away as he rubbed and scrubbed and cleaned.

The only thing that seemed to save him were thoughts of Damon, and the little glances the vampire threw his way from underneath the warm blanket on the couch. He hadn't woken up when Rick had, in fact he'd slept through most of the cleaning, but Rick's loud cursing as the human had tried to fix up the kitchen was what had finally done it and now Damon was yawning and gazing at him quietly as he scrubbed the floorboards with no abandon.

Every time Rick looked up (partly to procrastinate from his task) Damon closed his eyes or buried his face in the arm-rest, and Rick felt a little bit of his soul return to him with each glance.

Rick growled at the floor again again, finally giving up, and looked over to the couch only to see Damon hiding under the blanket completely, not one part of him visible. It moved gently as the vampire breathed in and out, showing the outline of his body curled up in a little ball.

Smiling curiously, Rick wiped the floor dry and dumped his sponge in the sink, leaving it there for later. He'd gotten most of the blood out but there was still a small, stubborn amount coloring the floorboards a dark red, and he had a feeling there was nothing he could do about it until he bought himself some seriously powerful cleaning products. With a small sigh, Rick moved over to Damon, sitting at his head and slowly pulling a corner of the blanket back so he could see Damon's face again. All signs of the earlier sickness were gone, although Damon remained startlingly pale, eyes bright and happy as he blinked up at Rick.

"Hey..."

Damon slid one of his arms out from under the blanket and reached up for him, his hand caught by Rick's in mid air. Rick leaned in and kissed it gently, his eyes locked firmly on Damon's own.

Damon giggled again, something he'd been doing a lot recently (or over the last hour or so at least) and blinked up at him, looking very much like a cat pawing at a cotton ball. Damon's giggling was, as you'd imagine, very out of place, especially when you realized that it was coming from a young (but fully grown) man. The sound itself was far too high pitched and crackly, showing how it had not been used to for so long, and seemed to be almost primal, unable to be restrained.

Rick couldn't get enough.

With a small, vaguely smug smile, Rick brought his free hand (the one not holding Damon's own) and ran his fingers through Damon's hair, feeling him lean into the touch. He moved until he was rubbing the back of Damon's neck, hearing that adorable purring again, and he couldn't help but feel his ego expand as he realized that he was probably one of the only people Damon trusted to be this close. His blue eyes fluttered closed, Damon's back arching up slightly, and Rick shifted himself, leaning over and straddling Damon's waist. He settled himself gently, trying not to put too much pressure on his vampire, although the other seem far too content under Rick's ministrations.

Rick leaned down, pulling Damon's arm up to his own neck, and softly pressed his lips to Damon's own. He was rewarded with blue eyes, blinking up at him, full of trust and wonder, and Rick found that even though he wanted to do more he could only smile softly, rubbing their noses together.

Damon sighed and relaxed, letting Rick lie fully on top of him and pepper his face with kisses, drawing more of the little mewls and giggles out of Damon's raw throat.

There were fisting hands and then Damon nuzzled gently into Rick's neck, sighing and pulling Rick more firmly against him. Rick smiled into Damon's hair, turning them on their sides, and ran his fingers up and down Damon's spine, enjoying how the other man purred again.

Rick let the silence envelop them both for a few hours, enjoying holding Damon close to him, feeling the vampire breathe sweetly against his own chest.

He didn't want either of them to move, but he didn't think he could stand sleeping again so soon.

"It's only five o'clock, Damon," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Damon's nose and lock their eyes. "What do you want to do, huh?"

Damon frowned adorably at that, face sleepy and his brows bunching up together as he tried to think of how to respond. Rick let him for a while, sliding his hands down under the blanket and continuing to rub gently along Damon's back, mapping the bumps and scars that decorated the pale flesh there. He watched as Damon thought, finding his expression adorable (like a lot of other Damon things) until he finally seemed to give up and his eyes darkened, the frown less adorable now that it seemed to have Damon on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry..." Rick whispered, rubbing over Damon's shoulders with a gentle force, trying to be soothing. Damon only looked up at him, eyes glassy. "We'll think of something. It's okay."

Damon sniffled quietly, pressing his face back in against Rick's shoulder, and Rick tried to stop his heart from bursting. He knew that Damon was taking his own inability to think of something or respond verbally completely seriously, but the vampire was just so adorable! He couldn't get over the fact. The actions and brightness in Damon's eyes made Rick want to wrap him up and keep him in his arms forever.

He supposed, a little less happily, that Damon was still afraid of rejection and that this could very well be a part of why he seemed to get upset so quickly over things as trivial as this. He might think that Rick wouldn't want him if he couldn't speak or answer questions. He felt his heart constrict every time he thought of Damon thinking of going back to that hell hole, cold and alone. He hated it, but he knew that there wasn't a way to completely eliminate such thoughts from Damon's head. It was impossible, but Rick would do whatever he could to fight against him. If it meant kissing Damon sweetly whenever he was feeling lost, or holding him tightly in those moments after those thoughts passed through Damon's head. He could tell - Damon always clung to him as if trying to memorize his very person, as if those were the last seconds of reprieve he would ever be granted.

Damon barely had a proper way to communicate, or at least not one that they both could completely understand.

With a start Rick pulled back, face split in two and eyes sparkling as a new thought confronted him. His sudden mood was only slightly damped at the utter heartbreak he saw in Damon's eyes and he realized that jumping up so suddenly was only fueling the insecurities that he'd just been thinking over. With a quick kiss, Rick left Damon on the couch, running into the kitchen and rummaging around quickly in the draws. Things flew around, making a mess, and even though he'd just cleaned this very area (and he absolutely hated cleaning) he found that he really couldn't care. For this reason, finding what he needed took half as much time as it should have and he raced back to Damon, who was curled up in a little ball once again.

Damon looked up at him as he came back, eyes wide and anxious, and Rick could feel him trembling as he pulled him into his arms once again. He twisted Damon around a little, trying to ignore how Damon seemed reluctant to let him shift even slightly, and eventually settled them both so Damon was leaning back against his chest, sitting in between his legs.

He brought out a pen and note pad and gently peppered kisses along Damon's neck as he started writing.

_damon_

Damon looked up at him, eyebrows drawn together, and Rick nuzzled his nose along his hairline, silently urging him to watch.

"See," he whispered, not bothering to raise his voice above the minimum level. "That's you."

He sounded out the letters one at a time.

Damon seemed intrigued by this, sitting up a little straighter and reaching up to run his fingers over Rick's neat handwriting. He turned back, eyes finding Rick's own, before looking down again. He pressed his finger against one of the letters.

_a_

Rick sounded it out.

He did the same with another, the _n_, and then another and another until he was smiling happily up at Rick yet again, excited at the idea of learning something new.

Rick paused for a second, unsure whether he should try to help Damon write as well (he knew that Damon could very easily get nervous, and if his hands started shaking even slightly then Rick was sure this exercise would end up doing more harm than good) and instead decided to try something different. He turned to the next page.

_1_

Damon frowned, not understanding. He traced the line with one finger, slowly and delicately, before holding up that one finger for Rick to see.

One.

Rick could have laughed out loud.

The following process moved smoothly. Damon knew the numbers one to ten, although he was stumped for a while on both four and nine, and when Rick wrote each numeral down as a word he only seemed to recognize two, three, seven, eight and ten. It was comforting to know that he had at least remembered something from his childhood though (if he really had been five when he'd been taken then it was very possible that numbers were all he'd gotten up to as a child) and Rick was glad to have somewhere to start from when it came to educating him.

Damon made that adorable giggling noise again, eventually sinking back into Rick completely as the human started going through the alphabet, writing the letters and saying them one by one. Damon traced them all, smiling up at Rick whenever he recognized one from his own name, and eventually Rick started writing random words, saying and spelling them all. He didn't let Damon try writing, not yet, but just getting him used to the sounds of things was already far more progress than had ever been made in Damon's entire life.

Soon enough, Damon's eyes started to close, and Rick put the pen and paper down, slipping out from under him and helping him settle properly on the couch. He waited, holding Damon's hand until he was sure he was asleep, before leaving him be for a little while.

It was dark out, but Rick didn't want the day to end just yet.

With a heavy sigh he moved into the kitchen, picking up his mobile off the counter and quickly dialing for Richard. He should have phoned sooner, but after what had happened with Tommy Rick had hoped for a few days of rest before he'd have to face either of his friends again. Unfortunately, they were down to their last blood bags, and as much as he'd have liked to Rick could not sustain Damon using his blood alone.

Richard picked up after the third ring, voice heavy and low, and this their conversation begun.

~.~

_"'ello?"_

_"It's Rick."_

_"Ricky, me boy!" Richard's voice instantly brightened. "How've ya been? I've been waitin' fer yer te call..."_

_"I know. Been better."_

_"'o course, 'o course."_

_"I need a favor."_

_"Sure, Ricky. What can I do ye for?"_

_"The blood. I'm running out."_

_"I'll 'ave it delivered. First thing in the mornin'. Saturday's alright fer ye? 'S the best day fer blood 'round 'ere. They'll 'ave it fer ye every fortnight. It'll be enough fer he vampire te survive on, 'n if ye need more they'll bring that too..."_

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem, Son. 'S what 'm 'ere for. I know yer vampire probably isn't doing so great, we got off on the wrong foot, but I'd love te come 'round, introduce meself properly 'n that."_

_"Maybe in a while."_

_"Yeah, 'o course, but... you need ta be carefully Ricky, make sure ya don't..."_

_A pause._

_"Be careful. Yer the only one who's loved 'im in a long time. Yer might just not be on tha' same page."_

_Rick frowned, unsure of what Richard meant, but hummed in acknowledgment all the same._

_"I will Richard."_

_"And Ricky?"_

_"Yes Richard?"_

_"Tommy may be a drunk son of a bitch, but that don't mean ye shouldn't try ta forgive 'im."_

_"Of course, Richard."_

_"'S that all ye needed, Rick?"_

_"That's all, Richard."_

_"I'll be seeing ya then."_

_"Yes Richard. Bye Richard."_

_-beep-_

~.~

The line closed with a beep and Rick let the phone fall down against the counter, sighing heavily and leaning against it himself. Conversations with Richard were emotionally draining, even when he was doing nothing more than giving three word answers. He felt as if he'd just read a philosophy journal. Still, he supposed that it was good that everything had been sorted alright, however he was hell bent on making sure Damon was no-where near the apartment when the blood was delivered tomorrow morning.

With a slight frown, Rick picked up his mobile, his fingers running across the touch pad as he worked a safari search bar.

_Weather tomorrow?_

No sun in sight.

_Perfect._

With a quick grin and smug expression (Rick was, more often than not, too smug for his own good) he put in another search and skimmed through a few more web pages, trying to settle his plans for tomorrow. He was going to take Damon out even if it killed him, but where? There had to be a perfect place...

Rick heard soft footsteps advance on him, stopping a little way away, and looked up to see Damon standing on the other side of the counter, one hand rubbing at his eyes and the other across his chest, clutching the fabric of his (Rick's) t-shirt. Damon never liked it when he woke up alone, Rick knew that, but usually he could sneak away and get back without the vampire noticing. He must have been using his phone for longer than he thought.

Damon yawned widely, sleepy eyes blinking up at Rick, and he reached across the bench, motioning for Rick to come get him. Rick only smiled, leaving his phone on the counter, and moved around to hold Damon in a tight embrace.

Damon sank into him, yawning into his shoulder, eyes gazing up in silent question.

_Rick's okay?_

Rick nodded, leaning down to kiss Damon's mouth sweetly.

Richard's words flashed through Rick's mind, suddenly holding some meaning, although he still had trouble pin-pointing exactly what. Damon gazed at him with such adoration...

_Surely he wasn't leading Damon on?_

No, of course he wasn't, because he loved Damon and that made it okay.

_Were they in on same page?_

Well, no, probably not, but did they really need to be?

_Yes._

No!

Rick snarled at himself, pushing the thoughts away, and held Damon more tightly, running his hands up and down his sides. He kept them both there for a long time, feeling Damon lean on him more and more with each passing second, and eventually pulled back and met those blue eyes again. Damon blinked at him sleepily, his head resting on Rick's shoulder, and Rick gently pressed his hand to Damon's stomach in silent questioning.

_Hungry?_

Damon yawned and frowned.

_Yes_.

Rick pecked Damon on the cheek quickly before pulling them both over to the fridge. He was tired, just as tired as Damon, and as much as he'd love to connect them he knew that he really shouldn't let Damon feed off him again so soon.

That in mind, Rick picked up the second last blood bad and microwaved it, not severing his physical link with Damon as he moved around.

Soon the blood was ready and Rick handed it to Damon in a glass, kissing his neck as he finished half of it off.

Damon seemed a little upset that he couldn't finished the rest of it, but Rick only dropped the glass into the sink and pulled them both out of the kitchen, leading Damon back to the couch. He'd make up the bed again tomorrow so they wouldn't have to camp out in the lounge again, but for tonight it would have to do.

Rick settled them both down again, pulling the quilt down over them both, and wrapped his arms tightly around Damon's small frame, planting kisses along his neck as he sighed and snuggled back into Rick's warmth. It seemed natural now, as if this is what they were supposed to be doing, and Rick didn't think he'd be able to sleep without Damon's smaller form wrapped tightly in his strong embrace.

He knew that Damon also loved his warmth and heartbeat, and didn't think the vampire would be able to sleep without him either. It was sweet, warming Rick's heart, and he felt himself glow every time Damon showed that he wanted or needed him for something. Rick had never had anyone depend on him before, and he found that it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Rick sighed quietly, his own eyes drooping, and he reminding himself to wake up early tomorrow so he could figure out where he and Damon were going to go. He supposed it wouldn't matter all that much; being with Damon outside for the first time was going to be wonderful. With a gentle yawn he settled himself down, lips gentle again's the back of Damon's neck.

"G'night, Damon."

Damon only purred and curled into him further.

~.~

_This is gonna be a long AN, but I'd really like you all to read it (I need some help you see) so prepare yourselves._

_Hi, yes, so sorry. I didn't realize how hard this would be to write! I'm seriously running out of fluffiness, I've only got idea's for the major (and incredibly mean) overall arch but I refuse to get on with that without soothing the path first... but there's no more fluff! Please, tell me what you want Rick to show Damon next! I don't even know where I'm going to take them in the morning! I was thinking the cinema, but I have a larger idea for that which can't happen 'til later... Help!_

_But yes, aside from that, there is also another reason for your wait. (Besides me procrastinating of course. I have to write a crime story for English and NOTHING'S COMING OUT OF MY BRAIN) but yes, I'm entering a novella competition! So, while trying to find ideas for that, I've came across some idea's for fanfictions and I want opinions (cuz I'm only willing to do one at a time)._

_And yes, I know I have Lie to Me AND the Sugar Sickness waiting in the wings, but I can't help myself! I love AU's, but I haven't written them until now, and so I'm going insane!_

_Alright, so I have two ideas for Klaus/Damon fanfictions (there aren't enough of them, I swear) and another for a Dalaric. I know that a lot of you won't ship Klamon, so I'm sorry if you're not interested, but if you are or like the idea of the dalaric one then please let me know so I can figure out which to start writing._

_Alright, which first..._

_Copious Anatomy - a Klamon AU. Set in 2006. Damon's human, and has just came back from witnessing horrible things in the war. Klaus finds him interesting. (Klaus is a vampire in this scenario, and I'll be exploring the horror that war causes, etc, etc...)_

_Title Pending - (I'll probably call his 'maybe next time' or 'when it's over' or something like that) Again a Klamon AU. Set before the American Civil War, probably, with Damon as a human slave in the very vampiric Michelson residence. This will be platonic for the most part, without much romance, but I've got an idea for where it could go (which includes Michel being annoying an abusive, and (younger) children also serving the house, although Damon's protective of all of them._

_Yeah, there's a trend here, isn't there. ;D but now, the DALARIC IDEA, WHOO._

_So, I know I've mentioned steampunk so I've created a steam punk AU idea as well. I haven't worked out a summary, so trying to explain it will be hard, but just... try and follow, kk?_

_When Rick was young, he found an urchin boy and they became friends, although he and his father, as tinkers, could do little to help him survive on the streets. Now Rick's older (still a tinker, and a successful one) and lives alone, his father having been offered a place somewhere important (too hard to explain here, sorry). He and Damon are closer now, but as an urchin Damon still struggles to survive and Rick does whatever he can to help, despite the social and class boundaries that separate them._

_...yeah, it sounds awful, but please, use your imagination! I've got a romantic plot idea and heaps of hurt Damon and so many cool steam punk thinks to put in!_

_Also, the two most popular (I'd like feedback on at least one of the Klamons, if that's okay...) will be explained at length after the next chapter, which I also need advice for. Fluff ideas, please! Please please please!_

_So yes, lovely to hear from all of you, and sorry for the wait. I'd love to hear from aaaaall of you! Also, any fellow Starkids, show yourselves! I'm fangirling like crazy over here._

_So yes, now this is over, I have to get back to my English... Uggnnnn..._

_NO, WAIT, I FORGOT SOMETHING._

_God, this is long, SO SORRY._

_But yes, my friend has set up an writing based Role-playing site and I just wanted to spread the word. I'm her second in command at the moment, and have been charged with the task of spreading the word! The site isn't up yet, but if anyone's interested then PM me and I'll give some info and help you get started when the site goes up. Some of you seem really cool, and are really talented, and so we'd love to have you play around with us. Even if you're not a great writer, that doesn't matter. I'll be on there, so I'd love to get to know you a bit better. It'll all be completely safe and heaps of fun, I promise!_

_So yes, that's all from me, I can take a breath now. :)_

_I love you all, don't forget to review or pm or just stay tuned for the next chapter, kk!_

_BYE BYE BYE_


	7. AN

**AN**

Copious Anatomy has been posted. (Yay!) I've done it through a new account, so you'll have to search the title in the search bar to find it. I've also added a link to the new profile to my profile so you can go that way too.

Please go take a look. It's only the preface so far, but I'm sure it'll make for some nice reading, and then let me know if it looks interesting enough. :D

Thanks also for the ideas for the next chapter of Holding Out for You. It'll be out in the not too distant future.

bye now!


End file.
